L'amour naissant
by Anshaca
Summary: OS: Une déclaration d'amour le jour de la St Valentin. Songfic Femslash


Bonjour tout le monde. Un cours OS/Songfic sur Hermione/Ginny. Ça fait un moment que je l'avait écrite, mais la fin ne me plait pas (et ne me plait toujours pas...)

Enfin bref, la chanson est Innamoramento de Mylène Farmer, et bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Le matin de la saint Valentin, Hermione était seule, assise à une table dans la salle commune de Gryffondor alors que ces comparses se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce jour car la personne dont elle était secrètement amoureuse ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Cependant, Hermione pensa qu'aujourd'hui serait le meilleur moyen pour déclarer sa flamme. Alors la jeune fille prit sa plume, et déroula un parchemin neuf. Puis de sa plus belle écriture, commença à coucher quelques mots.

_Toi qui n'as pas su me reconnaître_

_Ignorant ma vie, ce monastère, j'ai_

_Devant moi une porte entrouverte_

_Sur un peut-être_

_Même s'il me faut tout recommencer _

Un bruit sourd dans son dos la fit sursauter. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame venait de pivoter sur ses gonds. Hermione se retourna rapidement afin de voir qui venait. Elle esquissa un sourire à la nouvelle venue, puis roula précipitamment son parchemin et le rangea dans son sac.

-Salut ! lança Ginny en s'avançant.

-Salut ! répondit Hermione. Tout va comme tu veux ?

La brune avait toujours ce petit sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

-Ca peut aller… Mais c'est affreux le nombre d'angelots qui se promènent dans les couloirs en débitant des poèmes.

La jeune Weasley continua en marmonnant dans sa barbe. A cet instant, la brune crut entendre « je hais la saint Valentin ». Son sourire s'effaça automatiquement. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Prenant ses affaires, la jeune fille quitta la salle commune, laissant une Ginny pleine de questions. La rousse se demandait pourquoi son amie avait fui de la sorte. Une fois à l'extérieur, Hermione se précipita à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas faim et avait surtout besoin d'un endroit calme avant de commencer les cours. La brune voulait avancer au maximum sa lettre. A l'abri des regards, dans un coin de la bibliothèque, elle reprit son écrit.

_Toi qui n'as pas cru ma solitude_

_Ignorant ses cris, ses angles durs, j'ai_

_Dans le cœur un fil minuscule_

_Filament de lune_

_Qui soutient là, un diamant qui s'use_

_Mais qui aime…_

Le début des cours approchant, Hermione dut une fois de plus stopper sa rédaction. Elle replia le tout soigneusement, prenant garde de ne pas mettre de l'encre de partout sur le parchemin. La brune se dépêcha de se rendre dans les cachots afin de suivre son cours de Potions. Rogue détestait qu'un élève soit en retard, mais il attachait un profond plaisir lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, Hermione consulta son emploi du temps. Toute cette histoire lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait beaucoup de cours aujourd'hui. La brune pensa qu'elle pouvait peut-être finir sa lettre durant le cours d'Histoire de la magie, surtout qu'elle en avait deux heures. Mais c'était seulement cet après-midi. Hermione arriva juste à temps aux cachots. Les derniers élèves s'y engouffraient avant que Rogue ne ferme la porte. La brune s'installa à la table qu'elle partageait avec Ron et Harry et ses deux amis s'étonnèrent de la voir arriver presqu'en retard.

-Ou étais-tu ? demanda Ron à voix basse. Nous t'avons cherché ce matin au petit déjeuner.

-J'avais pas faim… souffla la jeune fille.

Certes Hermione avait mieux à faire ce matin. En y repensant, un sourire béat s'encra sur ses lèvres.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? reprit Ron en arquant un sourcil.

-L'amour est dans l'air. Répondit Hermione évasivement.

_J' n'ai pas choisi de l'être_

_Mais c'est là « l'Innamoramento »_

_L'amour, la mort peut-être_

_Mais suspendre le temps pour un mot_

_Tout se dilate et cède à toi_

_Et c'est là « l'Innamoramento »_

_Tout son être s'impose à moi_

_Trouver peut-être un écho._

Hermione passa la journée à la rédaction de sa lettre. Elle ne perdait pas une seule minute. A l'heure du déjeuner, Harry et Ron l'avaient encore cherché désespérément, mais la jeune fille ne voulait être vue. Elle avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour pouvoir retranscrire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Parfois c'était difficile, Hermione avait peur de ne pas être comprise. Elle utilisait des mots qui étaient courant pour elle, mais pas pour les autres. De nombreuses fois elle dû se reprendre.

_Toi qui n'a pas vu l'autre côté, de_

_Ma mémoire aux portes condamnées, j'ai_

_Tout enfoui les trésors du passé_

_Les années blessées_

_Comprends-tu qu'il me faudra cesser_

A chaque mot, à chaque phrase, Hermione songeait à l'élue de son cœur. Elle repensait aux moments passés en sa compagnie, les rires, mais les larmes aussi. Le sourire éblouissant qui hantait ses rêves. Tout était comme dans ses rêves. Mais Hermione avait peur. Peur de se faire rejeter, d'avouer ses sentiments et de se retrouver devant une porte close, un mur. Elle refoula alors cette pensée au plus profond de son être et continua de rédiger sa lettre. Avec empressement. La jeune fille voulait la terminer avant que la nuit tombe, avant que la journée ne se termine. Il fallait encore qu'elle aille à la volière pour envoyer sa missive.

_Moi qui n'ai plus regardé le ciel, j'ai_

_Devant moi cette porte entrouverte, mais_

_L'inconnu a meurtri plus d'un cœur_

_Et son âme sœur_

_On l'espère, on l'attend, on la fuit même_

_Mais on aime…_

Confortablement installée, Hermione relut une dernière fois ces mots qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle plia soigneusement le parchemin qu'elle glissa à la hâte dans sa poche. Puis Hermione quitta la salle commune ou elle s'était réfugiée une heure plus tôt. Elle avait encore raté le repas mais la jeune fille n'avait pas faim. Elle s'élança dans le Grand Escalier. La brune faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle était tellement préoccupée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait heurté quelqu'un qu'au moment où elle se retrouva au sol. Secouant la tête énergiquement, puis se relevant, Hermione regardait avec frayeur la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer.

-Oh Ginny, je… Je suis vraiment désolée… balbutia la brune en aidant son amie à se relever.

-C'est pas grave… Je ne t'avais pas vu non plus. Répondit Ginny en se frottant le dos. Je te cherchais… Les garçons ne t'ont pratiquement pas vu de la journée, sauf en cours… J'espère que tout va bien.

Horrifiée, Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle venait d'apercevoir son morceau de parchemin au sol. Lors de la collision avec Ginny, il avait dû glisser de sa poche. La jeune Weasley suivit le regard de son amie et se baissa pour ramasser le parchemin. Hermione pria les dieux de lui venir en aide. Les mains de Ginny déplièrent la lettre et la jeune fille commença à lire. A cet instant, la brune devint aussi rouge que les cheveux de son amie. La rousse termina sa lecture et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est à toi ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête, trop nerveuse pour pouvoir répondre. Elle tendit la main pour récupérer son texte.

-C'est toi qui l'a écrite ou c'est ton admirateur secret ? Questionna la rousse en prenant soin d'éloigner le parchemin.

-Oui ! Souffla la brune. Tu peux me le rendre ?

-Oui quoi ? C'est toi qui l'a écrite ou ton « Valentin » ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai écrite… Rends la moi s'il te plait. Plaida la brune.

Ginny replia le parchemin, et le rangea hors de portée de son amie.

-Ok et alors, c'est pour qui ? Je le connais ?

-Ginny ! S'énerva Hermione.

La brune sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Ginny allait rendre le parchemin à son amie mais avant, elle ajouta.

-Je suis sûre qu'il appréciera… Sauf si c'est pour mon frère…

Alors Hermione se lança. Finalement, ce texte avait bien été lu par la personne qu'elle aimait. Peut-être pas dans les conditions qu'elle aurait voulu, mais le message était passé.

-C'est pour toi… murmura Hermione.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Ginny en retenant le parchemin entre ses doigts.

-C'est pour toi Ginny. Je l'ai écrit pour toi… Parce que… Parce que… Je… Je t'aime et que tu ne me vois même pas… Et puis j'ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui était un bon jour… Tu sais… Pour tout avouer… Et, je voulais te l'envoyer… Anonymement… Mais… Je, je n'ai pas eu le temps…

Hermione s'arrêta un instant et leva son visage vers celui de la rousse. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes.

-Je suis amoureuse de toi Ginny, depuis le premier jour… Et je ne savais pas comment te le dire. J'avais peur de ta réaction, que tu me rejette… Mais maintenant tu es au courant… Et je… Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus qu'on soit amies. Je comprendrais…

Alors Ginny lâcha la lettre et se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle pleurait elle aussi. La brune l'accueillit en glissant ses mains dans son dos.

-Jamais, tu entends… Jamais je ne pourrais me trouver loin de toi… Tu as conquis mon cœur depuis longtemps maintenant… J'ai toujours eu des sentiments à ton égard Hermione… Mais comme j'ignorais que cela était réciproque, je n'ai rien dit, préférant de loin t'avoir comme amie que pas du tout… avoua Ginny.

-C'est vrai ? demanda la brune la voix enrouée.

La rousse acquiesça en serrant son âme sœur dans ses bras.

_J ' n'ai pas choisi de l'être  
Mais c'est là, " l ' Innamoramento "  
L'amour, la mort, peut-être  
Mais suspendre le temps pour un mot  
Tout se dilate et cède à toi  
Et c'est là, " l ' Innamoramento "  
Tout son être s'impose à moi  
Trouver enfin peut-être un écho_

FIN


End file.
